A Bleak Future
by AmberFang
Summary: Ten years have past since Kagome had been in the Feudal Age with Inu-Yasha. Now new problems arise. Can Inu-Yasha handle them or will Kagome have to come back?
1. InuYasha's Choice

A Bleak Future  
  
Scroll One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the lyrics to the following song.  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby  
  
And I know things don't last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
So how's it you that makes me better  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby  
  
Why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart again.oh pretty baby  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby  
  
"Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inu-Yasha slumped against a tree, watching the well. It had been nearly ten years since Kagome had left last time. With a sigh, Inu-Yasha reflected on what had happened since Kagome had left.  
  
Shippô had grown up and left to the lands in the east. Sango and Miroku were married and probably had kids by now. Inu-Yasha snorted in disgust. Knowing Miroku, he would have the kids call him "Uncle Inu-Yasha." Kaede had died only a few months ago and a new priestess had taken over.  
  
"Kagome must be a beautiful woman now. Feh! Why am I thinking about that wench? She's gone and the well's sealed. Why do I even bother staying around here? My father's lands are to the west. With her dying breath, Kaede told me that I'm my father's heir," Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself, jumping to the ground. He stared sadly down in the well, hoping that Kagome would come through.  
  
After a full minute, Inu-Yasha turned and walked slowly off towards the west.  
  
A few miles later, Inu-Yasha sensed a demon aura racing towards him from the direction that he was traveling. The aura became much stronger as Inu- Yasha dashed forward to intercept the oncoming demon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" a voice squealed as a red blur tackled him.  
  
"Fi'era?" he gasped, pushing the female dog-demon off him. "What in the seven hells are you doing so far from the Western Lands?"  
  
Fi'era's cheerful look faded into one of sadness and fear. "Your brother took over and everyone fears him. He has killed many of the more loyal subjects of your father and you. My brother included," she explained, her eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"Shi? He killed Shi? That bastard! I'll rip him apart!" Inu-Yasha growled as he started to lope off to the west once more. Shi was his childhood friend and playmate.  
  
"Good. That pup has no idea what he's heading towards," Fi'era chuckled, her eyes glittering with hatred. "Now I should go finish Lord Sesshomaru's bidding." She turned and ran in the opposite direction of Inu-Yasha, her mind set on the well into another world. Along with all of Sesshomaru's subjects, she knew about Inu-Yasha's human friend, that girl who was the reincarnation of Kikyo. With a grin to make any mortal shudder in fear, Fi'era skidded to a halt in front of the well and leapt in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to run, oblivious of what Fi'era was about to do. He had felt her presence disappear a few seconds ago but had paid no attention to it. His mind was on how to get into the Western Lands without his brothers knowledge.  
  
A few hours later, Inu-Yasha stopped. He had felt an aura that was extremely familiar. It was the kitsune's aura but what was Shippô doing so far from his homelands?  
  
"Shippô?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, looking around.  
  
At his voice, the demon aura came closer and a red-brown fox trotted out from under the bushes. He transformed to his humanoid form and looked Inu- Yasha in the eye.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha. Did you shrink or something?" Shippô joked, ducking away from Inu-Yasha's brief attack.  
  
"You little." he growled, noogying Shippô after he had caught him.  
  
"So, what are you doing over this way?" Shippô asked, pulling away from Inu- Yasha's grasp. "I thought that you were waiting for your woman to return."  
  
Once again, Shippô had to duck away from Inu-Yasha, grinning.  
  
"She's not my woman!!!" Inu-Yasha shouted, glaring at the laughing kitsune. "I got bored and decided to check on my father's lands. I just learned from Fi'era that Sessohmaru took over and killed some of my friends."  
  
"You mean that bitch that ran by here a few hours ago?" Shippô asked, glancing sharply at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes, that's the one," Inu-Yasha confirmed.  
  
"Damn. I hate to say this, but when she ran by here, she was laughing about getting a girl from another world and saying that she was to marry Sesshomaru after he killed a half-demon," Shippô explained, biting a lip. "You're lucky that I live near the border of this land and your father's land now."  
  
"How far until then?" Inu-Yasha asked, his eyes betraying his fear.  
  
"Just over that hill. I'll take you there and you can meet my mate," Shippô said, leading the way to his house.  
  
When they got there, there were only ruins that were still smoking. Shippô ran to where a door used to be, sniffing around for any scent. A brown head of hair moved out from underneath a burnt table.  
  
"Kira!" Shippô called, running to the female fox demon. Inu-Yasha looked on as Shippô and Kira conversed.  
  
"Our pups," she said, trying to get at a pile of smoldering blankets. "They took our pups."  
  
Shippô stood, lifting Kira so that she could stand. "Inu-Yasha. I'm coming with you so that I can get our pups back."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dun dun dun dun DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!! So.yeah.that's the first chapter of A Bleak Future. I really hope you liked it!  
  
Shippô: I like it!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. That.Fi'era person better keep her claws off Kagome.  
  
AmberFang: sweatdrop Anyway.moving on. As you can tell, I really like Vanessa Carlton and I recommend her CD immensely!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: She must be a wench to write a song like that.  
  
AmberFang: -_-;; Anyway.please review!!! I'll see you later! (sorry about that first post of this chapter. My computer kinda went weird and made all the writing like that. Hopefully it won't do that again.)  
  
Inu-Yasha: When is Kagome coming?  
  
AmberFang: Next chapter. why? -_-;; 


	2. Kagome Comes To The Feudal AgeAgain!

A Bleak Future  
  
Scroll Two  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership what's so ever.try someone else. Same with the following lyrics.  
  
You were once  
  
my one companion.  
  
you were all  
  
that mattered.  
  
You were once  
  
a friend and father -  
  
then my world  
  
was shattered.  
  
Wishing you were  
  
somehow here again.  
  
wishing you were  
  
somehow near.  
  
Sometimes it seemed,  
  
if I just dreamed,  
  
somehow you would  
  
be here.  
  
Wishing I could  
  
hear your voice again.  
  
knowing that I  
  
never would.  
  
Dreaming of you  
  
won't help me to do  
  
all that you dreamed  
  
I could.  
  
Passing bells  
  
and sculpted angels,  
  
cold and monumental,  
  
seem, for you  
  
the wrong companions -  
  
you were warm and gentle.  
  
Too many years  
  
fighting back tears.  
  
Why can't the past  
  
just die.?  
  
Wishing you were  
  
somehow here again.  
  
knowing we must  
  
say goodbye.  
  
Try to forgive.  
  
teach me to live.  
  
give me the strength  
  
to try.  
  
No more memories,  
  
no more silent tears.  
  
No more gazing across  
  
the wasted years.  
  
Help me say  
  
goodbye.  
  
"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Phantom of the Opera  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bye Kagome! See you tomorrow!" Hojo called from his car. Kagome smiled and waved before entering her apartment. She had moved from the family shrine to this apartment so that she could be closer to the college. Sota, Grandfather, and Mom still lived at the family shrine, and sometimes they would visit, but it was a long ways to come.  
  
Sighing, Kagome shut the door, and looked about the room. A scrapbook lay on the coffee table, open to one of the pages she had been working on. It was a page that had different pictures of Inu-Yasha and the gang from the Feudal Age. Kagome had taught Sango and Kaede how to work a camera, and they had taken most of the pictures that Kagome was in. Smiling, she remembered the time Miroku had gotten his hands on the camera and snuck to the hot spring for a picture. All he pretty much got was a boomerang flying at the camera. Luckily, the camera hadn't been destroyed.  
  
The Shikon Jewel hung around her neck pretty much all the time. Everyone had accepted the story of it being one of Grandfather's replicas, and no more questions had been asked. After she had returned from the Feudal Age, Kagome had put a simple ward on it to stop any demons from following her into her time. What she didn't know was that the spell was already broken.  
  
Kagome went into the bedroom and looked out the window. She could almost see the God tree, even though there were many miles between herself and the shrine. Luckily, she had retained her miko powers and could see the glow of the tree at night. If she looked even closer, she could see the light from her spell on the well. Many of her friends visited occasionally, in fact, they visited more often than they had when Kagome had lived at the shrine. To them, it was as if she had never lived at the shrine, and never had the diseases that Grandfather had said she had had.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." The voice startled Kagome and she whirled around. A white-haired demon stood in her doorway, dressed in a red kimono. She had no ears, but it was obvious that she had some purpose to serve in the present.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, staring into the demon's golden eyes. 'She looks so much like Inu-Yasha! I wonder if they are related or something.'  
  
"Your name is Kagome, yes?" There was no emotion in the demon's face but Kagome knew better from her experiences with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was even, but her mind kept sending her warnings about the demon. "But I would like to know who is asking."  
  
"I am Fi'era, a friend of Inu-Yasha. He is traveling to his most certain death at the hands of his own brother! I came here to find someone who could stop him." Fi'era had pleading written all over her face. Kagome looked at her in slight horror, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Do you know which way he went from the well? If you pointed me in the right direction and then went ahead to try and stop him, I might be able to get to him in time." Kagome looked at Fi'era and Fi'era nodded slowly.  
  
"He went west, to his father's old lands." Without another word, Fi'era leapt out the window, and headed towards the shrine. Kagome looked about her bedroom, wondering what to take.  
  
A few moments later, she had a backpack full of clothes and other supplies. A brief telephone call and Hojo showed up to take her to the shrine. Her excuse; family emergency.  
  
Kagome walked to the well and looked down. Fi'era had already passed through, but Kagome was unsure of whether she should travel to the Feudal Age or not. To travel back would be to face Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippô after all these years. Another moment's hesitation, and Kagome leapt into the well, and into the Feudal Age.  
  
Much to her surprise, no one was waiting for her when she climbed out of the well. Kagome had expected Fi'era to stop by the village and tell everyone that she was back for a short while. Looking around, Kagome noticed an arrow carved in the ground, pointing west. She stared at it for a while before turning towards the village, because she needed to talk to Kaede, and get some better supplies.  
  
The village was bustling with people; many more than Kagome had seen since she had been there last. Kaede's house was in the same spot, but there were many people entering and exiting it. Kagome entered, tucking the Shikon Jewel beneath her clothes. Many of the people turned and stared openly before their neighbors nudged them and whispered in their ears. Kagome ignored the stares and whispers, seeking Kaede.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" a man asked, gripping Kagome's arm. "Only those Lady Kaede invited are allowed in."  
  
Kagome looked at the man and then looked at his hand. Slowly, the man let go, but obviously not from his personal choice; Kagome was using her miko powers.  
  
"What is this disturbance?" Kaede's voice sounded from nearby and Kagome pushed her way up front. "Kagome?!"  
  
"I have come back for a while. Can you give me some supplies?" Kaede looked at Kagome, amazed that the young reincarnation of Kikyo had returned after her sudden departure back to her own time.  
  
"You can take whatever you need. I assume that you are going to find Inu- Yasha, correct?" Kagome paused momentarily, noticing the shocked expressions from the people around them.  
  
"Yes. I have been told that he is headed for his most certain death." Murmurs of horror and pleasure came from around them; those who knew Inu- Yasha were sympathetic, those who didn't assumed he was evil. Kagome bowed her head to Kaede before entering the part of the house that was closed off to visitors. Kaede watched her go, wondering what she had meant by Inu- Yasha's most certain death.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oooo. 'nother cliffy! Kinda. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Kagome: Is Inu-Yasha going to die?  
  
AmberFang: Maybe.maybe not.maybe.maybe not! ^.^  
  
Large Appliances (L.A.):   
  
AmberFang: ^.^ hee hee hee hee!  
  
Kagome: -.-;;  
  
AmberFang: Review please! I need my ego-candy! Oh yeah! Thank you for all your reviews so far! I can't wait to get the next ones soon! ^.^ And I recommend that you all buy Phantom of the Opera CD's because it's REALLY cool! I love it!  
  
L.A.:   
  
Toaster:   
  
AmberFang: X.x  
  
Kagome: O.o;; 


End file.
